Hilang dan kembali
by FiioKiyoNightFever
Summary: Yuuma tahu, perkenalan yang manis adalah awal dari perpisahan yang mengerikan. Dan semuanya telah dia buktikan.


**DISCLAIMER: Semua karakter Vocaloid bukan milik kami, melainkan milik semua pihak yang bersangkutan. Kami hanya memiliki jalan cerita dengan meminjam nama karakter di bawah ini.**

 **Warning: BoyxBoy, Shounen ai, death chara, main pair YuumaKiyoteru, side pair (flashback) YuumaKaito, Typo, EYD berantakan, dan banyak kesalahan lainnya.**

 **.**

Happy reading :*

.

* * *

Yuuma menatap bosan ke arah pemuda dengan surai cokelat di depannya. Tampak masih asik menerangkan apa yang tak ingin dia dengar, bahkan tak sudi dia dengar. Kata-kata pemuda itu seakan menguap di udara. Menyesakan ruangan bernafas dan ruang penglihatannya, teramat menyebalkan.

Kiyoteru menggulirkan matanya ke arah Yuuma. Seketika rahangnya mengeras, tapi dia masih berusaha untuk menahan amarahnya. "Nah jadi Yuuma, kau salah! Harusnya ini tidak seperti ini, tapi harusnya seperti yang ada di bukuku." Tangan Kiyoteru terkepal. "Hei! Yuuma! Kau mendengarku?!" Seru Kiyoteru kesal. Tentu saja kesal. Saat kau bicara pada seseorang, menerangkan apa yang terjadi dan dia tak mendengarkan sepatah katapun yang kau luncurkan. Oh!

Yuuma kembali menopang dagunya dengan kepalan tinju lalu menatap lekat Kiyoteru. "Sudahlah Teru! Biarkan aku sendiri! Percuma kau bicara padaku." Yuuma membenamkan wajahnya di atas tangannya tang dia tumpukkan. "Lagipula sampai mulutmu berbusa pun, aku tak akan fokus mendengarkanmu." Ketusnya dan membuat Kiyoteru menjatuhkan kursinya.

Kiyoteru menggebrak meja mereka dengan lukisan kepedihan di wajahnya. "Baik! Aku pergi!" Lalu saat Yuuma mendongak Kiyoteru sudah tak lagi berada di tempatnya. Tapi peralatan tulis bahkan ponselnya masih di tempat. Hati Yuuma terasa tercabik.

Entah sejak kapan tepatnya Yuuma sekasar ini, apalagi pada temannya yang sendari kecil selalu bersamanya. Dia bahkan tak bisa mengontrol dirinya, dia bahkan tak bisa berfikir jernih sekarang, hampir semua tindakannya di lakukan secara spontan. Sungguh Yuuma tak tahu perubahan pesat pada dirinya itu.

Yuuma merasa ini bukan dirinya lagi. Yuuma merasa sudah mati sejak dulu. Dan ini mungkin hanya jasadnya yang di rasuki sisi kasar pada dirinya.

Semua khayalannya untuk kembali bersana Kaito benar-benar membuatnya gila. Otaknya di penuhi senyuman innocent yang mustahil dia dapatkan lagi. Sorot mata jernih yang terkadang memantulkan bayangannya. Dan tubuh rapuh yang sangat ingin dia tarik kembali ke dalam sensasi hangat dekapannya.

Mata Yuuma terasa memanas. Seperti terbakar, lantas dia pun menggesekkan matanya di atas tumpukan tangannya yang belum dia rubah posisinya itu. Berharap cairan hangat yang berasal dari kelenjar air matanya tak ikut hanyut dan lenyap bersamaan dengan mawar yang tumbuh dan mekar di hatinya. Jika saja pertemuan itu tak terjadi, semuanya pun tak akan terjadi seperti ini. Semuanya- ah! Yuuma menyesal untuk hari itu.

 ** _"Maaf. Maaf aku tidak sengaja."_**

Yuuma menutup matanya, merasakan aliran deras yang merayap ke hatinya. Panas, seakan menjepit paru-parunya agar tak menarik nafas. Dan secara perlahan sensasi panas itu merayap ke tengguknya, tepatnya ke belakang matanya. Membakar air mata dari sana.

 ** _Yuuma mendongak menatap pemuda dengan surai biru samudera yang tengah memeluk bola basket yang beberapa saat lalu menghantam keningnya. Dia sungguh kesal tapi saat melihat pelakunya dia merasa tak pantas untuk kesal padanya._**

Dia benar-benar ingin menagis sekarang, semuanya sangat sulit untuk dia cegah. Samuanya begitu menyakitkan. Dia ingin berteriak dan mengatakan bahwa dia membenci Kaito! Bahwa dia ingin melupakan Kaito! Bahwa dia ingin bertemu dengan Kaito! Bahwa dia ingin kembali memeluk Kaito! Bahwa dia... Sudahlah.

 ** _"Eh. Kita bertemu lagi. Umm aku ingin meminta maaf lagi untuk yang kemarin. Sungguh aku tak sengaja. Dan ya tembakanku sangat kencang saat itu." Tampak menyesal. Manik serupa kelereng berwarna senada dengan helaian surainya itu di tundukkan untuk menatap sepatunya._**

 ** _Yuuma tersenyum kecil. Sangat samar bahkan mungkin tak akan terlihat oleh siapapun yang berada tepat beberapa centi di depannya. Senyuman yang tak pernah dua tunjukkan pada siapapun termasuk keluarganya sendiri. "Ayolah. Hari ini bukan kemarin. Lagipula aku sudah memaafkanmu."_**

 ** _Pemuda biru itu mendongak dan menatap Yuuma dengan mata berkilat-kilat senang. "Benarkah?! Ah aku sangat senang! Baiklah. Baiklah. Perkenalkan namaku Shion Kaito." Kaito mengulurkan tangannya menunggu di jabat oleh Yuuma._**

 ** _Yuuma tersentak lalu menyambut uluran tangan Kaito. Tangan yang lembut dan tak seperti laki-laki pada umumnya; seperti tangan para wanita. Yuuma terkikik. "Fuyusuki Yuuma."_**

 ** _"Fuyusuki Yuuma ya. Namamu indah." Puji Kaito dan Yuuma benar-benar mematung di buatnya._**

Lelehan air mata yang hangat di pipinya terseka oleh punggung tangan. Dia tak boleh terlihat lemah, apalagi menagis. Yuuma sangat membenci dirinya sendiri. Semuanya! Termasuk sisi lemah dan air matanya. Kembali Yuuma menengelamkan wajah di tumpukan tangannya. Dan membiarkan sengatan memori itu membunuhnya perlahan.

 ** _Kaito menggigit bibirnya cukup keras hingga menimbulkan jejak gigitan di sana. "Kau yakin? Tapi aku sakit Yuuma." Kaito menunduk. Tak sanggup menatap iris emerald Yuuma. "Kita tak akan selamanya bersama." Bisiknya sangat lembut, nyaris tak terdengar._**

 ** _Yuuma menepuk bahu Kaito lalu menjatuhkannya hingga kini menggenggam lengan kanan pemuda itu. Tangannya yang lain mengangkat dagu Kaito agar terdongak dan menatapnya. "Lalu? Jika sakit masih ada obatnya bukan? Aku mencintaimu -tidak sangat mencintaimu."_**

 ** _Kaito tampak gusar di posisinya. "T-tapi Yuuma-" Ucapan Kaito terhenti oleh sebuah ciuman yang di sentuhkan Yuuma._**

 ** _Kaito memejamkan matanya merasakan lidah hangat Yuuma menelusup ke dalam mulutnya secara pelan-pelan, membelai lidahnya dan membuat Kaito dengan perlahan pula melupakan masalah mereka, dan memilih hanyut bersama dengan orang yang telah mengambil separuh hatinya itu._**

"Kaito..." Bibir Yuuma tak berhenti melantunkan nama Kaito. Menyesap rasa terpilin di lidahnya. Yuuma meraup udara. Cukup sulit dikarenakan wajahnya yang terbenam di tangan, juga bibirnya yang berada di permukaan meja. Punggungnya berulang kali tersentak dan tampak beberapa kali terbatuk. Suara tangisannya yang berupa bisikan terdengar menyakitkan.

 ** _"Kaito! Kaito jangan pergi. Aku mencintaimu. Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku! Kumohon buka matamu!" Berulang kali Yuuma mengguncang tubuh Kaito. Berharap ada sebuah respon yang di timbulkan pemuda itu._**

 ** _"Kaito kumohon." Yuuma menggenggam tangan dingin Kaito dan mengecupnya berulang kali._**

 ** _Imaginasinya memperlihatkan Kaito yang terbangun lalu tertawa seperti biasanya dan mengatakan 'Aku bercanda. Jangan menangis seperti itu. Kau jelek.' Tapi tentu saja itu tak mungkin. Kaito masih terbaring. Wajahnya kian memucat dan mulai membiru karena darah yang berhenti di pacu oleh jantung pemuda itu._**

 _ **Yuuma tersenyum getir. Dia tahu ini akan terjadi. Tapi kenapa rasanya teramat sakit? Kenapa dia tak bisa menahan air matanya? Kenapa dia tak bisa menepis rasa sedihnya? Yuuma memeluk tubuh Kaito. Mendekapnya dan menempelkan rasa hangat dari tubuhnya.**_

 _ **Bahu Yuuma di tepuk. "Sudahlah Yuuma. Biarkan pihak rumah sakit mengurus jasad Kaito. Kau tak bisa menahannya seperti itu terus." Ujar seorang gadis dengan surai dark purple yang merupakan kakak sepupu Yuuma.**_

 _ **Tatapan tak terima di layangkan Yuuma. "DIA BELUM MATI! Dia hanya... Dia hanya tidur." Yuuma menutup matanya, lalu mengatupkan bibirnya keras-keras. "Dia tidur untuk selamanya. Dia meninggalkanku. Mizki bantu aku membangunkannya!"**_

 _ **Mizki menutup matanya. Dia tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan, apalagi orang yang sangat kau sayangi. Gadis itu hanya mampu bungkam di bawah tangisan Yuuma. Menatap sosok adiknya yang masih berlayar dalam lautan kesedihan.**_

 _Yuuma mendongak. Air mata seakan sudah enggan keluar dari maniknya. Tapi meninggalkan rasa sesak yang masih bersarang di hatinya. Punggung Yuuma terasa kram juga kakinya yang kesemutan._

 _Dia masih dapat merekam ekspresi terakhir Kaito. Iris samuderanya yang perlahan memucat dan tubuhnya yang kaku di pelukannya. Yuuma benar-benar ingin Kaito berada di sisinya sekarang. Dia ingin Kaito menghiburnya dengan lelucon yang bahkan tak lucu bagi siapapun tapi mampu membuat Yuuma tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya._

 ** _Yuuma tahu, perkenalan yang manis adalah awal dari perpisahan yang mengerikan. Dan semuanya telah dia buktikan._**

Siara bip dari ponsel Kiyoteru membuat Yuuma sontak menatap benda itu. Ponsel Kiyoteru menunjukkan layar dengan gambar si empunya. Yuuma dapat menatap Kaito di sana, Kaito dengan rambut dan mata yang ber warna Cokelat. Kaito yang memakai kaca mata. Kaito yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Ini Kaito! Ini benar-benar Kaitonya!

Yuuma beringsut. Matanya di kerjapkan berulang kali. Potret Kaito tak hilang dari ponsel itu. Dan Yuuma yakin dia tak sedikitpun salah dalam melihat. Itu benar-benar Kaito dalam cakupan Kiyoteru; sahabatnya.

Yuuma merogoh sakunya dan menekan beberapa nomor untuk terhubung dengan seseorang.

"Gakupo! Gakupo! Kau di mana?" Sahut Yuuma saat sambungan telepon mereka terhubung.

"Di toilet."

Lidah Yuuma mendadak kelu. "Kiyoteru... Apa dia bersamamu?" Tanyanya.

"Ya. Aku sedang mengantarnya. Dia berkata bahwa dia sakit perut."

Yuuma menyeringai. "Aku ke sana!"

"E-eh mau ap-"

Yuuma mengemasi barang-barang mereka yang terserak di meja. Lalu mendekapnya dan setengah berlari meninggalkan kantin. Mungkin Yuuma akan kembali menjalin hubungan dengan Kaito. Kaito versi lain yang juga akan mencintainya seperti Kaitonya.

 _"Aku akan selalu mencintaimu Yuuma. Meski aku sudah tak berada di sampingmu lagi."_

* * *

.  
 **END**

.

* * *

 **Author's note** : Flashback ditandai dengan **Bold** dan _Italic_

Hi semua! Kiyo kembali dengan sebuah cerita singkat yang mungkin kurang greget di hati para pembaca. Ini juga merupakan salah satu bukti bahwa kami mencintai pair YuumaKiyoteru ^^

Sebenarnya banyak sekali cerita yang ingin kami publish, namun dikarenakan terjadi banyaknya halangan, mungkin akan tertunda untuk beberapa waktu sampai semuanya stabil. Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya *bow*

Akhir kata Kiyo dan Fiio ucapkan terimakasih banyak. We love you *kiss*


End file.
